Firearm sound suppressors can be connected to a muzzle of a firearm to reduce sound emitted when a shot is fired from the firearm. When a shot is fired through the suppressor, a flash may be visible at a distal end of the suppressor. The flash can be caused by secondary combustion when the hot gas and/or products of combustion meet outside air at the outlet of the suppressor.